


silvery waters

by lyralabelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyralabelle/pseuds/lyralabelle
Summary: Lucie never understood the point of a pensieve. Who would want to re-watch their own silvery memories over again?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Storms and Sweethearts

It seemed like the rain would never stop. Fifty-five days had passed since Lucie had watched the first raindrop fall from the sky and heard the pitter-patter of the water hitting the roof of her apartment building. Her barn owl, Ophelia stared sadly out at the sky. 

Lucie stroked the head of the little owl. “As soon as this dreadful weather is over, I have a letter for you. A journey all the way to Oslo.” Lucie said. She had a slight French accent. Ophelia whistled at the sound of her owner’s melodic voice. 

A strike of lightning cracked the sky and sent the owl tumbling into a soft pillow. Lucie laughed softly and leaned her head against the window, focusing her gaze on the people walking below. Very few were out enjoying the final day of summer, the rain had kept most people inside. Lucie would’ve very much liked the bad weather to end. She wouldn’t be able to send her letter before the beginning of the school year, as she had wanted. She would’ve much rather been able to read the reply at home. 

The storm still continued on the morning of September first. Lucie walked out of her apartment building at ten, a big, black umbrella held over her head. The morning rush was over, only a trickle of a few people late to their jobs remained on the streets. She walked straight, a determined expression set on her face. An alleyway grew nearer. As she approached it, she looked as if she paid it no mind, but she very suddenly and quickly turned into it and pressed herself against the wall. 

Ophelia whistled in protest and pecked at the bars of her golden cage. 

“I know, I know, I’ll let you out once we’re on the train.” Lucie said quietly. A rat scampered by and Ophelia flapped her wings angrily. “Honey, that rat probably has rabies. You’ll get food once we’re at Hogwarts, I promise.” Lucie folded her umbrella and held it at her side. “All set? Hold on to your feathers.” The world began to spin as Lucie apparated to Kings Cross Station. 

Lucie joined her friend and her cousin in a compartment. 

“Hello!” Lucie said, happily. 

“Hi! Did you have a nice summer?” Scorpius asked.

“Yes! But, truthfully, I could’ve done with a couple more days.” Lucie smiled. 

“Me too.” Albus said, his voice was a bit lower than Scorpius’s. 

Ophelia began whistling impatiently. 

“Do you mind if I let poor Ophelia stretch her wings? She’s been waiting so eagerly to get out of that dreadful cage. I hate to put her in it, but letting her fly free would attract too much attention from the muggles.” Lucie asked. 

“Of course.” Scorpius and Albus said, in unison. 

Lucie undid the golden lock and opened the door of the cage. Ophelia flew out immediately and began circling the room. 

“Did you two do anything exciting over the holidays?” Lucie asked, tucking the empty cage under her seat. 

“I spent the summer at Malfoy Manor.” Albus said, cheerfully. “I also met a peacock for the first time.” 

“Which one?” Lucie laughed, “Cordelia or Elizabeth?” 

“Cordelia and Elizabeth, and then some.” Albus said.

“Wait, Scorpius, did you get more peacocks?” Lucie asked, a quizzical expression on her face. 

“Not exactly on purpose.” Scorpius laughed, “Turns out Cordelia is actually a male peacock with dull feathers.” 

“Oh!” Lucie exclaimed. “How many do you have now?” 

“Ten, including Cordelia and Elizabeth.” Scorpius said. 

“Oh my.” Lucie gasped. 

“Yeah, it’s a lot of work. Dad and I were awfully surprised when we saw the eggs. Although, I’d be lying if I said he didn’t look absolutely thrilled.” 

Most Hogwarts students itched with anticipation as Headmistress Mcgonagall began her speech. What they all really wanted was the feast to appear. Lucie’s stomach growled. She, like her fellow students, was eager for the meal. But, unlike her fellow students, she wanted it to arrive so that she could go down to her dormitory and lay in her nice, plush bed. Maybe if she slept, the bad weather would go away. 

Mcgonagall’s voice boomed through the Great Hall. “I would like to remind you all that dark magic of any kind is strictly forbidden on school grounds, as well as any products purchased from Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes.”

“On school grounds.” A voice whispered from down the table. “She never said nothing about Hogsmeade.” 

A few heads nodded at the words. 

Lucie rolled her eyes. What wouldn’t her classmates do to cause trouble?

After the long drawn out speech from Headmistress Mcgonagall, the feast appeared. Lucie filled her stomach with roast chicken, Yorkshire pudding, and carrots, before staring up at the ceiling of the Great Hall. It was dark blue, and covered with the effect of raindrops. The occasional roll of thunder echoed from outside.

“Did you get this bad storm in Paris?”

Lucie diverted her gaze from the ceiling and looked over at Kori Cassidy, one of her dorm mates.

“Yes, unfortunately. I thought the weather was going to be better here, but I was very wrong.” Lucie said as all the food in the great hall was replaced by desserts. Kori reached over and grabbed a cauldron cake. 

“There’s been bad weather everywhere, I think.” Kori said. “The trip to Diagon Alley was absolutely terrible. I live out in the country and I told my mum that we should just apparate but she made us get there the ‘Muggle way’.” Kori rolled her eyes, “Why would we travel like Muggles if we aren’t? If we had just apparated, my little sister wouldn't have gotten a cold from the rain.” She gestured over to the Ravenclaw table, where a girl was coughing into her arm. 

“I couldn’t apparate to Diagon Alley either, too many Muggles around.” Lucie put her hand over her mouth. 

“You can apparate?” Kori asked, bewildered. 

“Yeah.” Lucie whispered, “But I’m not supposed to, so don’t tell anybody.” 

Kori pretended to zip her mouth shut. 

Lucie pulled her bed hangings shut and collapsed down onto the velvety green sheets on her bed. She laid a hand on her stomach. 

“Why do I always do this?” Somebody groaned from across the room. It was a girl named Harlow Beckett. Lucie guessed that she was also feeling the effects of eating too much food at the feast.

“You have a stomach ache too?” Kori’s voice came from the darkness.

“I think we all do.” Winnie Edwards said, sounding like she had just been woken up. 

“Can you all be quiet? I need my rest.” Lucie recognized that angry voice to be Ingrid Macnair. 

“Sorry, Princess, we’ll be quiet.” Kori said, sarcastically. 

Lucie laughed quietly into her hand and looked up at the green light dancing on the ceiling. She drifted off into a deep sleep, dreaming of thunderstorms and the unsent letter, still sitting at the bottom of her bag. 

The next morning, Lucie woke up later than everybody in her dorm. She got dressed quickly and climbed down the stairs to the common room. There were only two people still in the room. Albus and Scorpius, who were laughing softly on a green velvet sofa next to the fireplace, which had a large fire lit inside of it. 

“Hi, Lucie!” Albus said, looking up. 

“Good morning.” Lucie smiled, walking over to the sofa. 

Scorpius and Albus slid over to make room for her. 

“We’re looking at my photo album.” Scorpius said. 

Lucie looked down at Scorpius’s lap. The book was open to a page full of his baby and toddler pictures. A specific photo caught Lucie’s eye. It was a photo of toddler Scorpius sitting on the ground, around him were all his toys, floating in the air. In the background, was Draco, looking simultaneously proud and horrified as the toys flew around and knocked things off their shelves. Lucie smiled. 

“Isn’t it funny?” Scorpius said, looking at the picture. “My dad said that was one of the proudest moments of his life. It also seems like it was the scariest.” He laughed. 

“Was that the first time you ever did magic?” Lucie asked, curious. 

“Yep! Mum and dad were both very surprised when I did it. I was only two.” Scorpius said.

“Wow! That’s really young.” Lucie said. 

“I was nine.” Albus said. “My parents thought I was a squib, just like everybody else.” He mumbled. 

“That’s okay!” Lucie said, “There’s nothing wrong with that. You were perfecting your magic, that’s all.” She smiled. 

“How old were you when you first did magic?” Albus asked. 

“The first time I remember, I was four. But Draco told me that as soon as I opened my eyes for the first time, a blue fire started burning in the dining room and didn’t go out for months.” Lucie said. 

“When you were born?” Scorpius said, looking amazed. 

“Yeah. I don’t know if it’s true or not, though. I don’t remember the day I was born.” Lucie laughed. 

Albus’s stomach growled.

“Breakfast?” Scorpius asked.

“Yes, please.” Albus said, getting up. 

The Great Hall was almost completely full when Albus, Scorpius, and Lucie arrived. They sat down on the edge of the packed Slytherin bench.

“Have we missed the deliveries?” Lucie asked Kori across the table. 

“Nope, they should be here right about now” Kori said. 

As she spoke, the first rain-soaked owl arrived. Followed by another, and another, and then about forty more. Amongst the owls flying towards the Slytherin table was another bird, with grey-green feathers. Lucie looked up at the bird and smiled. The bird dropped a letter - narrowly missing Lucie’s plate of toast - and landed on the table. 

“Is that an Augurey?” Scorpius asked. 

“Yes, her name is Thorill.” Lucie said, picking up the letter.

“Who’s is it?” Albus asked. 

Lucie did not answer. She was too occupied with reading the letter.

 _My dearest Lucie,_ she read. She could already feel the blush spreading across her face. _I haven’t heard from you in what feels like an eternity, my flower, I hope that you are well._ Lucie read the rest of the letter, every word making her face a deeper shade of red. _Love, Xena,_ She traced her thumb over the signature, as if she was trying to memorize it. But, she wasn’t. The shapes of the letters were already muscle memory to her. 

“Uh, Lucie? Are you okay? You’re looking a bit … warm.” Albus asked. 

“I - uh - oui? I’m good. Yeah, completely good.” Lucie said, leaving her half eaten toast and running out of the hall. 

She threw herself onto her bed and wrenched the hangings shut. Thorill sat on the edge of the mattress, staring at Lucie, who was breathing heavily. 

“Oh! My letter!” She said, reaching a hand out of the bed hangings. 

She found the letter and opened it. _P.S,_ she wrote, _I’m doing great, I hope you are too xx._ She rolled it up, and tied it to Thorill’s foot. With a flick of her wand, the door opened, and the Augurey took off towards the owlery

“Thanks, Thorill.” She said, laying back against the pillows. 

She pulled the chain of her necklace, and the pendant appeared from the neckline of her shirt. She ran the golden heart between her fingers and then flicked it open. Inside, was a picture of Xena, sitting at a table at Lucie’s favourite café. She was laughing at a joke that Lucie had long since forgotten. Her white-blonde hair was draped gently around her face, and her eyes were closed tightly with happiness. 

Lucie couldn’t wait to see her again.


	2. An Unwanted Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something strange is happening in the forest. Lucie overhears a conversation she wishes she could forget. And Xena comes to Hogwarts.

Professor Potter frowned at Lucie as she rushed into the classroom. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to be late.” Lucie said breathlessly.

“That’s alright, Miss Lestrange. Please just take your seat.” He said.

Lucie rushed over and took her place next to Harlow. 

“Okay, as I was saying, we’re doing the disarming spell as warm-up for the school year. Grab a partner and some pillows, just in case, and then spread out around the room.” Professor Potter said.

“Lucie? Me and You? You and I?” Harlow asked.

“Definitely.” Lucie smiled.

They grabbed four furry pillows and situated themselves in a corner. Lucie laid two fluffy blue pillows behind herself. Harlow did the same and drew her wand. 

“Get ready, Lucie. I’m going all out!”

“I’m ready.” Lucie said, laughing and drawing her wand.

“Expelliarmus!” Harlow exclaimed. 

Lucie’s wand twitched slightly in her hand, but her fingers stayed securely around it.

“Ugh. Okay, your turn.” Harlow said, frustrated.

Lucie focused and flicked her wand. Harlow flew back into the soft pillows, and Lucie caught her wand with her left hand. 

“Are you okay?” Lucie asked, transferring Harlow’s wand to her right hand and extending her left to help her friend.

“Yeah! That was awesome.” Harlow said, using Lucie’s hand as support as she pulled herself up. “Let me try again.” 

Harlow and Lucie returned to their pillows.

“Expelliarmus!” Harlow said, louder than the first time. 

Lucie’s wand didn’t budge.

“Why. Can’t. I. Do it?” Harlow asked, punctuating every word with a frustrated stomp. 

“You’ve really got to focus. Think about how much you want to take my wand from me. Imagine the feeling of holding my wand in your hand, then make it happen.” Lucie said. 

Harlow nodded and stepped her left foot forward. She took a deep breath.  
“Expelliarmus!” Harlow yelled.

Lucie’s wand flew weakly and landed with a clatter at Harlow’s feet.

“Yes!” Lucie ran forward and hugged her tightly.

“I’ve never been able to do that before.” Harlow said, dazed.

“I knew that you could do it!” Lucie smiled.

“Good job, Miss Beckett!” Professor Potter said as he walked by. 

“Thank you.” Harlow said. She turned back to Lucie. “Your turn again.” 

Lucie readied her wand, about to cast the spell again, but stopped. Ingrid Macnair and her friends were huddled together. One of her friends, a black-haired boy, pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket and handed it across the circle to Ingrid. She read it and looked up, locking eyes with Lucie.

“Lucie?” Harlow asked.

Lucie snapped her head back to look at her friend. 

“Sorry.” She flicked her wand messily.

Harlow fell weakly back onto the pillows, her wand tumbled weakly to Lucie’s feet. She sat cross-legged on the ground. Lucie hurried over, leaving Harlow’s wand on the floor. 

Lucie walked over, leaving her friend’s wand next to the pillows.

“What are they doing?” Lucie asked, nodding towards the huddle.

“I don’t know, they’ve been acting … strange.” Harlow said, turning around. “But then again, they always seem strange.” 

“Hmm.” 

Lucie was staring blankly at her lap, half asleep, as Professor Longbottom gave a lecture about Mandrakes. 

“Hey, Lestrange!” 

“Sorry?” Lucie snapped back awake at the sound of her name.

“You heard about those attacks over the summer? Another one happened just last night.” The source of the voice asked. It was a Gryffindor girl who Lucie had never bothered to learn the name of.

“No, I didn’t.” Lucie said, worried. She hadn’t heard about any attacks. “On who?” 

“Oh, I thought you would’ve known, you know, by association.” The girl said, flicking her long hair over her shoulder.

“No.” Lucie said, feeling a slight twinge of anger. 

“How about you, Malfoy?” 

Scorpius looked up innocently. 

“Those attacks?” The girl asked. 

“I read about them in the Daily Prophet, horrible, weren’t they?” Scorpius said, shaking his head.

“Mmm, Daily Prophet, huh?” The girl asked. “Interesting.”

Lucie felt her anger flare. Questioning her was one thing, questioning Scorpius was another. She looked over at Albus, who’s knuckles were going white on the table.

“Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, you might want to pay attention. The cry of a mandrake could send you straight to the hospital wing.” Professor Longbottom said. 

Lucie turned towards the front, a bad feeling in her stomach.

Drops of jet black ink dripped off the silver quill and down onto the hem of Lucie’s white nightgown as she stared down at the blank parchment in front of her. It had been a week since she sent her letter to Xena and received no response. _My sweetheart,_ She wrote. Her hand shook, and a giant ink blot made its home at the bottom of the cursive letter T. She had so many things to ask and so little parchment. _Have strange things been happening at Durmstrang? Last week, a girl asked me about some attacks. I hadn’t heard about them, have you? I am a bit worried. I was hoping the violence was over, for the most part. The girl seemed to think I had something to do with it, or at least knew about it._ Lucie stopped and read her words. She wondered if Xena would be able to understand how she felt. _I wish I could’ve seen you before school. I miss you dearly. All my love, Lucie._

Lucie screwed the lid back on the bottle of ink, and flicked her hand to clean the quill. After her writing had dried, she pressed a bright red lipstick kiss next to her signature and folded up the parchment, finishing it off with a snowy white ribbon. She considered walking up to the owlery right there in the middle of the night, but the second she reached her large bed, she placed the letter delicately on her night table and relaxed into the velvet blankets. The cold metal of her locket hit against her chest. She felt a pang of loneliness, wrapping her arms tightly around herself, she closed her eyes and imagined that it was Xena’s arms around her instead.

The numbers of attacks continued to grow, and with them, Lucie’s uneasiness. Xena never sent a reply letter. Instead, when Ophelia returned, she was holding a single bright white rose, which spoke more words than a letter could ever.

Lucie laid staring up at the ceiling, holding her golden locket in her hands. She thought about how Xena was doing. Was she facing the same thing Lucie was? People putting the blame on her because of the things her family did?

She heard a faint buzzing in her ears; Ingrid’s weekly muffliato. Lucie peeked out of her green bed hangings. Ingrid was walking slowly through the dormitory. Where was she going? 

Lucie had to find out. She quickly transformed into her animagus - a bat - and squeezed through the crack in the door. 

The cold air of the night sent a chill through Lucie’s body, as she followed Ingrid out onto the grounds, headed towards the forest.

As they entered, Lucie saw some of her classmates standing in a large circle. She flew up to a large tree and sat on a thin branch. Ingrid’s mouth moved but she was speaking too quietly for Lucie to hear. 

The group moved to the far left, leaving one student to the right. He stood with his wand pointed towards a large oak tree. 

“Igneus!” He exclaimed as a bright red bolt of lightning wrapped tightly around the tree.

The surface of the tree began to move and bubble. Then, very slowly, it began to crack down the middle. Hot red magma poured out of the crack as the tree melted. Warm air hit her face as the tree collapsed to a pile of magma on the ground. 

Lucie knew this spell, but had never used it. The spell, Igneus, was dark magic that was only written about in the book that her father left her. 

Watching her classmates using it made her feel sick to her stomach.

She flew back to her dormitory and transformed back once she was in the cover of her bed. She hugged her pillow tightly to her chest but didn’t fall asleep. 

As she sat in History of Magic, Lucie was silently fighting against her drooping eyelids. The mixture of her lack of sleep and her boring lesson was getting her close to passing out.

The people at the table next to her were talking loudly.

“She’s got the right idea, Grindelwald does.” 

Lucie perked up and turned to look at the table. The person who spoke was a girl that Lucie recognized from the forest. 

Ingrid nodded. 

“I wish my father would’ve sent me to Durmstrang. I would’ve been better off there.” The girl said. “And I would’ve been at school with Grindelwald.” 

Lucie tapped her foot, eagerly waiting for the lesson to end. She didn’t want to listen to her classmates’ conversation anymore. 

Professor Binns left the classroom after dismissing the students. Lucie stayed behind, watching Ingrid and her friends. The girl who was speaking to Ingrid made eye contact with her. 

“Lestrange.” The girl said. Her friends turned and looked at Lucie. 

Lucie nodded her head towards the girl. 

“Did I hear you say ‘Grindelwald’?” Lucie asked.

“Yes. You did.” Ingrid said, with an air of grandiose. “And, I think you should do what she is doing. She’s a genius.” Ingrid grinned.

The way Ingrid grinned made Lucie’s stomach turn.

“What is she doing?” Lucie asked, trying to cover the shakiness in her voice.

“Following in her great-grandfather’s footsteps.” Ingrid said.

The room began to spin. Lucie stumbled backwards. It can’t be. Her Xena? 

“You should do that too, you could be great, you know. If you just followed your parents’ example.” Ingrid said.

Lucie turned and left, if she stayed any longer, she feared that she would be sick. 

She rushed by Albus and Scorpius who were heading to Defence Against the Dark Arts, and ran down to the Slytherin dormitory. She collapsed on her bed and stared at the white rose through eyes blurred with tears. She tried to convince herself that there was no way Xena was following what her great-grandfather did. 

After an hour of convincing herself, Lucie got up, her legs shaky. She sat down at her desk and reached for her ink and quill. As she reached shakily for the ink bottle, she dropped it, and it shattered on the parchment, spilling the shiny black liquid. Lucie used the spilt ink to write. _My sweetheart,_ Lucie wrote, _I heard- ._ She stopped and scrunched up the ink-soaked parchment. She flicked her wrist weakly, which cleaned only a little bit of the ink off the table.

She made her way down to the Great Hall at dinner. She ate one potato, and drank a sip of water. Headmistress Mcgonagall’s voice came over the crowd. The students fell silent.

“Good evening. As many of you may have heard, Hogwarts will be hosting a very special event.” 

Lucie looked over at Scorpius with curiosity. He shrugged and shook his head. 

“For the month of October, we will have the schools of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons visiting and attending our Halloween ball at the end of the month.” 

Lucie’s mouth fell open. As did the mouths of the people around her. 

“Security measures will be increased, for your safety. Any student who fails to comply with said measures will not be allowed to attend. The same message will be conveyed to the students arriving tomorrow.” 

A ripple of conversation ran through the crowd. 

Tomorrow. Lucie would finally be able to talk to Xena - face to face - instead of through letters. 

Since it was Saturday, all of Lucie’s dorm mates slept in. Except Ingrid. She flitted around the dormitory, making it spotless. Lucie watched as she cleaned up Winnie’s spilt bottles of perfume and Kori’s dirt-covered Quidditch uniform. Then, once she looked content with the room, she rummaged around in her bag and pulled out a glistening dark-purple mound of fabric. She disappeared into the bathroom and didn’t emerge for several minutes. 

By the time the door opened, all of the people in the dorm had woken. Ingrid walked out wearing the dark-purple dress and matching purple heels. Her hair was messily done up on top of her head, and a delicate silver chain hung from her neck. 

“The ball’s not until the thirty-first, mate. What’re you doing?” Kori asked. 

Ingrid puffed up her chest, her face a bit red.

“It’s none of your business.” She said.

Kori shrugged and rolled over onto her side. 

“When are Beauxbatons and Durmstrang getting here?” Winnie asked, twisting a coil of her hair around her finger. 

“Mcgonagall didn’t say.” Harlow said. “Hopefully soon. I’m excited to meet some new people.” 

“Do any of you have somebody to go to the ball with?” Winnie asked.

“Looks like Ingrid does.” Kori said. 

Ingrid turned redder than a tomato.

“Shut up!” Ingrid growled, before leaving the room.

“Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.” Kori said.

“She wakes up on the wrong side of the bed everyday.” Winnie said.

“I don’t have anybody to go to the ball with.” Harlow said, quietly.

“That’s alright! I don’t either. If things don’t work themselves out, we can go together.” Kori said.

Harlow smiled, a faint blush spreading across her face.

“I think Thyme fancies you, Winnie.” Lucie said. 

Winnie whipped her head around.

“Thyme? In our herbology class?”

“Yeah, Win, I saw him looking at you.” Kori said.

Winnie smiled widely.

“Lucie, do you have somebody?” Harlow asked.

“Yeah. I do.” Lucie said.

“Who?” Kori asked.

Lucie grinned but said nothing.

“Oh … I see, it’s a secret.” 

Lucie shrugged.

“Kind of.” 

That was true. Nobody knew about her and Xena.

“Well, I guess we’ll see at the ball.” Winnie said.

“You will.” Lucie said.

That night, everybody was called down to the Great Hall early for dinner. 

The house tables filled and Headmistress Mcgonagall stood up in front of the students. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the large doors opening. 

Standing in the doorway was a very large woman. As she walked forward, Lucie saw that there were people behind her. The students of Beauxbatons were dressed in light, flowy, periwinkle blue outfits. They seemed to float above the ground as they walked gracefully behind their headmistress. 

Mcgonagall was dwarfed by her.

“Welcome, Madame Maxime and the academy of Beauxbatons.” Headmistress Mcgonagall said. 

“They look nice!” Harlow said.

“Yeah, Beauxbatons is a nice school. I’ve met some of them.” Lucie said. 

The Beauxbatons students looked around at the tables, visibly confused, then walked carefully over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down. Their headmistress sat at an empty chair to Mcgonagall’s right. 

“Alright!” Headmistress Mcgonagall said, silencing the students. “As most of you have probably concluded, the students visiting for our ball are arriving tonight for dinner.” 

Lucie tapped her feet impatiently.

“Durmstrang should be arriving soon. Until then, talk amongst yourselves.” 

Across the table, Ingrid, who was still wearing the sparkly purple dress, was looking as eager as Lucie felt. 

Ingrid’s friends sat on either side of her. Their eyes shot around the hall. Lucie hoped, selfishly, that Xena wouldn’t talk to them. 

A loud noise came from the hallway outside the Great Hall. Everybody turned around in their seats. A man dressed in a big fur cape walked briskly into the entrance of the hall. Lucie assumed this man was the headmaster of Durmstrang, Professor Askelson. She had heard about him before. Students dressed in blood-red robes and fur capes followed behind him. At the head of the students, directly behind Professor Askelson, was a girl with striking white hair, who turned and looked at the Slytherins. 

Light blue and dark brown met light grey and dark grey as Xena stared into Lucie’s eyes. Lucie could feel her face getting hot. 

Professor Askelson walked up to Mcgonagall and Xena looked away from Lucie. 

“Everybody, please join me in welcoming Durmstrang institute and their Headmaster Askelson.” Mcgonagall said. 

Professor Askelson took his seat on Mcgonagall’s left.

A few of the Durmstrang students looked around. Most of them looked at Xena, who began walking confidently towards the Slytherin table. 

Ingrid and her friends almost fell off the bench in their haste to make room for Xena. The empty spaces they created were filled by other Durmstrang students. Xena sat down next to Lucie. 

Before Lucie could do so much as even smile, Xena pressed her lips to hers. Lucie’s thoughts became fuzzy. She thought she heard a few outraged and surprised gasps, but she was too focused on Xena to care. She had missed the feeling, missed Xena, missed having somebody to love. 

When they broke apart, Lucie grabbed Xena’s hand and smiled at her. 

“I missed you.” Lucie said, quietly, aware that everybody around was listening. 

“I missed you more than words could tell.” Xena said. Her voice sent a delighted shiver down Lucie’s spine.

Kori was the first person at the table to speak.

“Well, I guess I didn’t have to wait for the ball.” She laughed shakily. 

Ingrid looked furious. She drew her wand and pointed it at Kori. Lucie saw Xena raise an eyebrow.

“Silencio.” Ingrid said.

Kori could no longer speak. Ingrid’s friends seemed relieved.

“I’m sorry.” Ingrid said, her tone more formal than usual. “She has a tendency to say stupid things.” 

“We mustn’t silence anybody’s voice.” Xena said, looking at Kori. The charm was lifted.

“Thanks.” Kori mumbled, avoiding Xena’s eyes. 

The table in front of them filled with food. 

“I see now, my angel. How you always give yourself a stomach ache here.” Xena said, smiling. 

“Learn from my mistakes. Don’t eat as much as I do.” Lucie laughed, putting her hand on Xena’s chest. 

“I can’t promise that.” 

Lucie didn’t eat as much as she usually did. She was too focused on watching Ingrid and her friends. 

If Xena took some food onto her plate, Ingrid and her friends would do the same. Ingrid nodded at every word that left Xena’s mouth. Except for when Xena spoke to Lucie. Then, Ingrid would frown. 

Once the feast was done, Headmistress Mcgonagall stood up in front of the crowd. She held her hands up to silence them.

“As I am sure, you are all very full, and would like to rest.” 

A few heads nodded. 

“Most of you are probably wondering where the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will sleep. “ 

More people nodded.

“Beauxbatons will be sleeping in their carriage, while Durmstrang will be sleeping in their ship. They will still be attending classes in our school, as planned, to learn more about our school’s traditions.” 

Lucie turned and smiled at Xena. Her smile was returned.

“Now if everybody is finished, we will retire to our beds.” Headmistress Mcgonagall said. 

Everybody stood up.

“Goodnight, see you in the morning.” Lucie said, planting a careful kiss on Xena’s cheek. 

“Maybe.” Xena winked.


	3. A Friend's Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fight with her best friend, Lucie is upset, and Xena comforts her.

Tap, tap, tap.

Bang! 

The sound penetrated the quiet of the dormitory. 

Lucie awoke with a start and jumped out of bed, her wand held sturdily in front of her. She carefully approached the door. As she opened it slowly, she saw one red feather, then two, then an entire phoenix. The bird tilted it’s head and stared at her with one shocking blue eye, and one deep brown one. Lucie smiled and lowered her wand. Then, she scooped the bird up tenderly and carried it back to her bed. She set it down and turned to close the curtains.

By the time she had turned back around, the phoenix was gone. Xena was sitting in its place. Lucie grinned. 

“Naughty.” Lucie whispered. “You’re not supposed to be in here.” 

Xena tilted her head.

“Yes, but did you think after months apart, I would wait until tomorrow to spend time with you?” Xena asked. 

“Mmm. No.” Lucie said, shuffling forward. “What’s a little rule-breaking anyway?” 

Xena smiled and placed her hand on Lucie’s thigh. 

“The worst thing they can do is give me detention.” Xena said, rubbing her hand in slow circles.

“They can kick you out.” Lucie said, trying to keep her thoughts in order as all her nerves bunched under Xena’s hand. 

“They can’t keep you away from me.” Xena said, moving her face forward.

“Technically, they ca-” Lucie’s words were muffled by Xena’s kiss. 

“Let’s not get technical.” Xena whispered. Lucie shivered as she felt her girlfriend’s breath fan out over her face. 

Their lips pressed together. Lucie climbed into her girlfriend’s lap, and tangled her hands in her hair. They broke apart briefly to take a breath. Lucie looked deep into the eyes in front of her. She saw something. Something that told her she was right where she needed to be. She wrapped her legs tightly around Xena’s waist. And kissed her more fiercely. 

They laid back against the pillows, flushed. Lucie had her hand pressed against the patch of skin exposed from Xena’s half-unbuttoned shirt. She yawned. 

“Should I go back or should I stay?” Xena asked. 

Any other time, Lucie would’ve told Xena to go back. But, she couldn’t bring herself to say it. She was warm and comfortable, and she didn’t want to be apart from Xena any longer. 

“Stay.” Lucie said, quietly. “Please.” 

“I’ll stay. Forever if you want me to.” Xena said, pressing a kiss to the top of Lucie’s head.

With those words, Lucie realized that she didn’t care about anything else. She didn’t care about what Ingrid said. She didn’t care if Xena was doing terrible things. Lying comfortably in her bed, marvelling in the warmth of her girlfriend, was the best thing she had ever experienced, and she wouldn’t let Ingrid ruin that. 

It was much too bright when Lucie woke up. Much, much too bright. She squinted her eyes and saw a face. A face that was not Xena’s.

“Winnie!” Lucie squeaked.

“I'm sorry!” Winnie said, shutting the hangings quickly. “I’m so sorry, I just needed to ask something! I didn’t know.” 

“Who was that?” Xena asked, quietly.

“Winnie.” Lucie said, regretfully, getting out of bed.

“What’s wrong?” Lucie asked.

“Nothing, My dad just bought me an owl, and, well, I don’t know how to take care of it.” Winnie said, pulling a small ball of feathers out from behind her back.

An owl. Winnie pulled Lucie out of her nice warm bed for an owl.

“Of course, Winnie.” Lucie said, trying to hide her annoyance. “I’ll teach you later, alright?” 

“Okay.” Winnie said, scurrying off. 

Lucie was about to climb back into her bed when she heard someone else’s bed hangings open behind her.

“Lucie? Is that you? What are you doing up so early?” Kori asked, sleepily.

“Nothing, go back to sleep.” Lucie whispered. 

“What are you two on about now?” Harlow’s voice came from the other side of the room.

“For goodness sake.” Lucie breathed, looking up at the ceiling. “If you don’t stop, you’re going to wake-” 

“Can everyone please shut up?” Ingrid's voice came from the other side of the room. “Every bloody morning, you wake me up, and-”

“I’m not dealing with this right now, not today.” Lucie turned to climb back into bed.

Xena chuckled.

“Who was that?” Kori asked, loudly. 

“Who was what?” Harlow said. 

Ingrid stomped over and stood in the middle of the room. 

“Everybody, shut it!” Ingrid yelled. “Nobody cares about your dumb problems!” 

“I think you might care once you know who’s here.” Winnie whispered.

“What?” Ingrid said, a slight look of panic on her face, “Who’s here?” 

Xena opened the rest of the curtains on Lucie’s bed. Ingrid looked faint. 

“Good morning. I recognize you from last night.” Xena said. 

Ingrid turned bright tomato red.

“Isn’t this breaking every rule?” Harlow asked, harshly. 

“I think so.” Winnie said. 

Xena shrugged. 

“This is going to be the first and last time I let her do this.” Lucie said, laying back against the pillows.

“Let me?” Xena asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Mmhm. You can’t get in without me.” Lucie hummed.

“Fair.” Xena got up. “I should leave before Professor Askelson realizes I’m gone. He’ll have a fit if he notices.” 

Lucie got up to open the door, but stopped when she saw that Xena was already there. She wasn’t transformed into her phoenix.

“Are you going to just …” Lucie walked her fingers through the air. 

“Oh. Of course, sorry.” Xena said, walking over to Lucie. 

She placed her hands on Lucie’s hips and kissed her. 

Lucie laughed. She wasn’t asking for a kiss, but she was okay with it anyways.

After Xena left, Lucie turned back around to face her dorm mates. 

“Well.” Harlow said. 

“Well?” Lucie laughed awkwardly. 

Harlow didn’t laugh. Instead, she ran her hands through her hair and sighed.

“When were you going to tell me about this?” Harlow said. 

“Tell you? Mate, they had their tongues down each other’s throats at dinner last night.” Kori said.

“No we didn’t!” Lucie yelped. 

“Well,” Harlow yelled, ignoring Lucie, “I obviously didn’t see that.” 

“Why are you so mad?” Lucie asked.

“Why am I so mad? Hmm … let me think. Maybe because my best friend snuck Grindelwald’s great-granddaughter into our dormitory!” 

“But she’s not like him, Harlow. I know her well, she wouldn’t do anything wrong.” Lucie said. She tried to sound confident. She had to defend her girlfriend, even if she didn’t need defending.

Ingrid snorted. 

“You don’t know anything about her, Lestrange. You’re too blinded by your stupid little … “ Ingrid rolled her eyes. “Love.” 

“For the first time in my life, I’m agreeing with Ingrid. You don’t know what she could do.” Harlow said.

Lucie felt her eyes sting with anger. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. 

“You’re too blinded by your hatred.” Lucie whispered. 

Harlow rolled her eyes.

“At least I’m not brainwashed.” Harlow mumbled. 

“Brainwashed?” Lucie whispered. “I’m brainwashed?”

The five rolls of parchment on Harlow’s bedside table were lifted up into the air. 

“Stop, Lucie, please, before you do something you regret.” Winnie said, quietly.

“I can’t stop. I don’t want to do this.” Lucie said, shakily.

She watched, horrified, as the essays caught on fire. 

“Stop! Stop it!” Too many people were yelling at her.

The essays fell to the table in a pile of ash. Lucie backed up against the door. 

“What is wrong with you?” Harlow yelled. 

“I’m sorry! I-I didn’t mean to.” Lucie sobbed. 

She ran out of the dormitory and didn’t look back. 

Two large pine trees sat beside each other. Beneath the one on the left, a large, beautiful white flower. Beneath the one on the right, a crying girl with unruly dark-brown hair. 

A tall, white-haired girl walked through the tall grass surrounding the trees. 

“Lucie?” Xena asked softly. 

Lucie didn’t look up. Another tear rolled down her face.

“It’s okay.” Xena sat down on the grass next to her. “You don’t have to talk about it.” 

“I lost control again.” Lucie whispered. 

Xena ran her hand through her girlfriend’s hair.

“What happened?” 

Lucie moved over and laid her head against Xena’s shoulder. 

“I ruined Harlow’s essay.” 

“She can write another.” Xena said.

“She can’t. They’re due in twenty minutes.” 

Small white flowers bloomed around them like flakes of snow. 

“What did she do? She seemed alright earlier.” 

Lucie shook her head and buried her face into Xena’s neck.

“She was angry you were in our dormitory.” Lucie mumbled. “She … doesn’t trust you.” 

“That’s nothing to worry about, angel. Loads of people don’t trust me.” 

“No. You … you don’t understand.” Lucie began to cry again.

Xena kissed Lucie’s forehead. 

“I think I do, angel.”


	4. The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucie learns that the forest is not a place she likes to be.

The Daily Prophet, Monday, the twentieth of October, 2020

Mass Escape From Azkaban!

Early Sunday morning, reports of a mass breakout came from the maximum-security prison, Azkaban. The escapees are as follows: Delphini Lestrange (pictured top left), Alecto Carrow (pictured bottom left), Augustus Rookwood (pictured top right), Walden Macnair (pictured bottom right), and other dangerous fugitives (see pgs. three and four). If seen, approach with extreme caution. 

“Lestrange. Do you hear that? Your sister has broken out.” Kori said, her voice shaking with worry.

“She’s not her sister.” Xena corrected, “She’s her step-sister.” 

“Ingrid’s dad too. Do you reckon that’s why she’s not here?” Winnie asked. 

“Maybe.” Lucie said, staring down at the spread of pages three and four of the Daily Prophet. A long list of Death Eaters and their pictures spanned out from edge to edge. 

“Lestrange!” Someone hissed in her ear. It sounded like Ingrid

“Ingrid?” Lucie asked, turning around. There was nobody there.

“Shh. Meet me in the hallway. I need to speak to you.” The disembodied voice said. 

“Everything okay?” Xena asked.

“Uh … yeah … I’ve got to go … use the toilets.” Lucie got up and walked into the hallway outside the Great Hall. 

Ingrid was already standing there. 

“Look, Lestrange. “Ingrid whispered. “I don’t like you.” 

Lucie snorted.

“But. I have a piece of information for you.” 

“Yes?” Lucie said, very confused.

“You … love Grindelwald, don’t you? And you want to protect her from any harm?” 

Lucie nodded. 

“This breakout. It’s not just some coincidence. They’re after her.” Ingrid said.

“Xena? They’re after Xena?” Lucie asked.

“Yes. Whether you like it or not, Grindelwald is building up a following, and the Death Eaters are angry.”

Lucie sighed. So Ingrid was back on this again.

“They … don’t like that she’s getting stronger. They want the credit for the attacks.” Ingrid continued. 

“The Death Eaters escaped Azkaban to hurt Xena? Because she’s getting credit for the crimes she’s supposedly committing?” Lucie asked. She could hardly believe her ears.

“Correct. I just wanted to let you know. In case you wanted to … do something about it.” Ingrid began walking.

“And if you do,” She whispered, “Meet me in the forest tomorrow night at eleven, no later.” 

Ingrid left Lucie standing in the hallway, feeling very confused. 

Tuesday night arrived faster than Lucie had expected. She hadn’t yet made her mind up about Ingrid’s offer. On one hand, she wanted nothing more than for Xena to be safe. On the other, she was almost certain that Ingrid wasn’t bringing her to the forest to protect Xena. Ingrid didn’t know that Lucie was in the forest that night, when they were using dark magic. 

Lucie had an idea; if she goes to the forest and finds Ingrid using any more of the Death Eaters’ spells, she’ll put an end to it. And, if she goes to the forest and finds that Ingrid’s offer was legit, she gets protection for Xena.

So, ten minutes before the clock struck eleven that night, Lucie left the Slytherin dungeons. She took extra care to fly in the shadows, so as to not get caught by anybody (especially Peeves, she didn’t think she could take hearing ‘estranged Lestrange’ ever again). 

Once outside, she knew exactly where to go. A few small clouds of smoke were rising out of the forest. And where there was fire, there was bound to be people. 

She approached the clearing carefully, and transformed behind a tree. 

“It’s almost eleven, Macnair. She better be here soon.” A voice said. 

“Patience, Ottley, It’s crucial that she comes, we mustn't discourage her.” Ingrid said

Lucie held her breath behind the tree. Why was it so crucial for her to be there? She got the urge to head back up to the castle, wishing that she was laying in her nice, warm bed, instead of standing in the forest. 

“We can’t force her to come.” 

Lucie was sure the group could hear her heart pounding. 

“You can’t deny that she would be useful for our cause, though.” Ingrid said.

“No, I cannot. She is the most powerful witch I’ve ever met, maybe even of all time.”  
Thump. 

“Then why don’t you just ask her yourself?” The boy, Ottley, asked

“She has to decide herself. If I ask her, she’ll go along with it, even if she doesn’t want to.” 

Thump. 

“Just Imperiuse her.” Someone said.

“I can’t.”

Thump.

“Then I will.” Ingrid said.

“No!” 

“Why not? It’ll be easy.” Ingrid argued.

“None of you are allowed to hurt her. “

Thump. Thump. Thump.

“I love her too much.” Xena added, quietly.

Lucie stepped out from behind the trees and entered the clearing. She tried her best to walk confidently, like she owned the world. But, she was scared, and her legs were flimsy spaghetti noodles. She focused on the eyes of her girlfriend, knowing if she looked at any of the other pairs of eyes in the clearing, she would lose her confidence, and probably start crying. 

“We were scared that you wouldn’t show, Lestrange.” Ingrid said. 

Lucie still kept her eyes on Xena.

“I know, I heard you.” Lucie said. “Why was it so crucial for me to come? What do you want to use me for?” 

“We don’t want to use you, we want you to help us.” Ottley said. 

“If I helped you, I would be joining those who are killing innocent people.” Lucie said, loudly. “I know you are using dark magic. I know you are using spells that my father, Voldemort, created. And, I want you to know that his actions, and the actions of Gellert Grindelwald, weren’t heroic, and yours aren’t either. I am not joining you.” Her words weren’t directed at Xena, but she saw the sadness and shock in her girlfriend’s eyes as she spoke.

“We’re not killing innocent people, they’re still alive when we’re done with them.” Ottley said.

“After my mother was done with the Longbottoms, they were still alive. But, they were worse than dead.” Lucie said, her voice bitter like it had never been before. She watched as Xena chewed her lip. 

Lucie walked forward and moved her face close to Xena.

“You are better than this, Xena, I know.” Lucie whispered.

Xena hummed in response.

“And, I’ll love you no matter what.” Lucie added.

A tear ran down Xena’s cheek and Lucie wiped it away. 

“I hope you change your mind about this, before it’s too late.” Lucie said, finally. Then, she transformed back into a bat and flew away, feeling like a large rock had made a home in her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter this time, but the next one will be longer! :)


	5. Someone Has Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare leads to a bath, and Lucie comes up with an idea.

Delphi stood in front of Xena and Lucie, her wand raised, and fury in her eyes. 

“Delphi ... please.” Lucie’s voice was hoarse as she grasped Xena’s hand tightly. 

“Avada Kedavra.” Delphi said. There was a blinding green light, and Xena’s hand went limp.

“Xena!”

Lucie woke up screaming. Her face was wet with tears. She breathed heavily as she tried to gather her thoughts.

Delphi. Xena. The bright green light.

Lucie wrapped her arms around herself as she tried to calm herself down. It was just a nightmare, she thought. 

“Lucie?” Winnie pulled back the curtains on the bed and sat down. “Are you alright? I heard you screaming.” 

“I don’t know.” Lucie whimpered.

“You were screaming … well … you were screaming your girlfriend’s name.” Winnie said. “But judging by the look on your face, it wasn’t that kind of dream.” Lucie smiled a little.

“Is everything alright with you and Xena?” Winnie asked. Lucie shrugged. She didn’t really know. “Well if it’s not, I have the perfect place for you.” Winnie moved closer. “The prefects’ bathroom. Those bubbles can fix anything.” She whispered. Lucie doubted the bubbles could fix this. “If you want to have a relaxing night, the password is hippogriff.” Winnie said, quietly, before getting up and walking back to her bed. 

Lucie looked at the cuckoo clock on the wall; half-past one. There was still time if she wanted to talk to Xena. And maybe even have a nice bath. 

* * *

So, for the second time that night, Lucie transformed. And she flew all the way to the Durmstrang ship. When she entered Xena’s room, she almost forgot everything that had happened. Her girlfriend was sleeping soundly on the large, red bed. She didn’t want to wake her. 

She walked over and sat down next to Xena. The sound of Xena’s slow breaths and the waves made Lucie’s eyelids heavy. 

“Xena,” Lucie whispered, so she didn’t wake her girlfriend. She thought about everything she wanted to say. “I’m really sorry. I wish I could fix all this.” Lucie felt tears running down her face. “And now Delphi and all her terrible followers are after you, and it’s all my fault.” Lucie sobbed. “I just don’t want to lose you. I can’t lose you-“

“You won’t have to.” Xena had woken up and grasped her girlfriend’s hand. 

“Did you … did you hear all that?” Lucie asked. Xena nodded and sat up.

“It’s not your fault, Lucie.” She said, wrapping her arms gently around the shorter girl’s waist, and leaning her forehead against the back of her head. 

“It is. I’m the reason that she has no family. I’m the reason she’s so … so miserable.” Lucie said, relaxing back against her girlfriend’s body. 

“No. She’s miserable because that’s her personality. You are the kindest person I’ve ever met, and I don’t deserve …”

“You deserve everything.” Lucie said. Xena kissed the top of her head. 

“You are everything, Lucie, and I don’t deserve how good you are. Now, did you come here just to shower me with affection? Or are you here for something else?” Xena asked. 

“Well … I was actually here because-“ Lucie blushed. She knew Xena was reading her mind. And she let her. 

“A bath, huh?” Xena said.

“Yeah, do you want to?” Lucie asked, shyly. 

“I would love to.” Xena said, grabbing Lucie’s hand. 

They snuck down the fifth floor hallway towards the prefects’ bathroom. 

“Hippogriff.” Lucie whispered when they reached the door. It swung open. The two girls walked into the large room. 

“Wow.” Xena gasped. “We don’t have anything like this at Durmstrang.”

Lucie walked over to the golden taps and flipped them on. The swimming pool sized bathtub filled quickly. 

“There’s so many bubble choices.” Xena said, looking like a kid let loose in a candy store. Lucie looked up at her and smiled.

“You can pick all the ones you want, although, I will warn you, I might get lost in all the foam and bubbles.” Lucie laughed. 

“I’ll have to hold onto you, to make sure that doesn’t happen.” Xena smiled, turning a golden handle. Orange bubbles streamed out of the tap. The room began to smell like pumpkins. Then, Xena walked over to another tap and flipped it on. Darker orange foam came out of it, and the smell of cinnamon joined the pumpkin.

“Mmm. Very fitting for October.” Lucie smiled, fiddling with the buttons of her nightgown. Xena walked over and placed her hands on Lucie’s.

“Let me help.” She said, undoing the buttons with ease. Then, she moved away from Lucie and set to work undressing herself. 

“Close your eyes.” Lucie giggled.

“My eyes? I’ve already seen - nevermind.” Xena laughed and covered her eyes. Lucie slipped into the shallow end of the bathtub, the bubbles came up to just underneath her chin. 

“Okay! You can look now.” Lucie smiled. Xena uncovered her eyes and finished undressing. Lucie’s breath caught in her throat as she watched Xena walk to the edge of the bathtub and slide into the water with a small splash.

“This is nice.” Xena said, moving over to be next to Lucie.

“It is. I’ve never been in here before.” Lucie said, tucking herself in close to her girlfriend. A silence hung around them. She sighed and laid her head against Xena’s shoulder. 

“Can we talk about what happened? Why are you doing what you’re doing?” Lucie asked. Xena took a deep breath and then sighed sadly. Lucie regretted saying anything. 

“I didn’t mean for it to be this way. I was only trying to …” Xena trailed off.

“Help?” Lucie asked, looking up at her, curiously.

“I guess. It was going well until I met Macnair, then she made everything spiral out of control.” Lucie felt a wave of shock and sickness course through her body. She knew Ingrid was terrible, but she didn’t know she was the person behind all this. 

“Ingrid? She’s the reason that you’re doing this?”

“She’s the reason it got this bad.” Xena said, chewing on her lip. 

“She’s a really bad person, but you can control her, because she idolizes you.” Lucie said, sitting up straight. She thought about how to go about saying this. “Maybe even loves you.” She added quietly. She didn’t mean for it to sound so bitter.

“And? I don’t love her.” Xena said, “Honestly, I don’t really like her at all.” 

“Mmhm.” Lucie felt like the rock had returned to her stomach.

“Oh.” Xena was struck by realization and looked into Lucie’s eyes. “Are you … are you jealous?” Lucie shrugged. Xena smiled and wrapped her arms around Lucie tightly.

“You’re jealous of Ingrid? She’s such an idiot, Lucie. She really is. And I love you.” 

Lucie nodded, but still didn’t look convinced.

“Do you need some proof?” Xena asked.

Lucie blushed and bit her lip. This is not how she thought this bath would go.

“I think so.” She squeaked. 

Xena’s kiss was familiar and a little rough, but so very tender. Lucie placed her hands softly on either side of Xena’s face, and rubbed her thumbs back and forth on her cheeks. Xena’s dipped low, and Lucie felt as though she was on fire, even in the water. She pulled away to take a breath, and as she breathed out, she made a small noise. 

Xena blushed. “Aww. Angel, you’re so cute.”

Lucie smiled shyly and Xena picked her up. The cold air stung her chest and back, but she didn’t shiver. Her hands found Xena’s white-blonde hair. Her girlfriend’s lips found their way to Lucie’s neck. It was blissful, she hadn’t kissed Xena like this for ages. She didn’t want to ever leave that bath.

* * *

It was almost six when Lucie returned to her dorm. 

“Did it work?” Winnie whispered.

“What?” 

“The bath, did it work?” 

“Yes. It most definitely did. Although, now I’m wondering why there aren't more bathrooms with a bathtub like that.” Lucie laughed quietly. 

“Probably to stop what gave you those.” Winnie joked, glancing at Lucie’s neck.

Lucie raised her hands and covered her neck foolishly. “Oh! Are they bad?” 

Winnie tilted her head to the side. “Well …”

Lucie stood up and looked in the mirror. Red and purple marks were peppered over the pale skin of her neck and shoulders. She smiled at them and then flicked her wand to cover them up. “That’s better.” 

“Did you happen to see Ingrid on your way back?” Winnie asked. Lucie’s happy mood instantly fizzled out. 

“I didn’t. Is she not here?” 

“No, I saw her leave, and I tried to ask her where she was going, but she threatened to hex me, so I left her alone.” Winnie said. She got off the bed and walked over to Lucie. “Is something up with her? Maybe she has a secret.” 

Lucie rocked on the balls of her feet. Yeah, she has a secret. A really big one. But, did Lucie want to be the one to tell? No. She had to figure this out herself. If Ingrid began hurting people at school, she would tell. 

“Maybe a secret romance?” Lucie said. It was a lame answer, nobody in their right mind would think that Ingrid was out with a secret lover.

“Maybe …” Winnie trailed off. Lucie knew she hadn’t believed it. 

* * *

Ingrid was not at breakfast. Or herbology. Or potions. Finally, when Lucie didn’t see her at lunch, she wanted to know what Ingrid was doing. 

“Xena.” Lucie whispered, leaning her head closer to the blonde girl beside her.

“Yeah?”

“Where’s Ingrid?” She assumed that Xena would know, Ingrid being her most loyal follower and mastermind of their attacks. But, surprisingly, her girlfriend shrugged.

“I honestly don’t know.” 

Lucie got an idea. “I’ll be right back.” She got up and walked down the Slytherin table towards Albus and Scorpius. 

“Hi, Lucie!” Scorpius said cheerfully. Albus waved at her enthusiastically.

“Hi Scorpius, hi Albus!” Lucie sat down. “I was wondering if I could have a little favour.” 

“Yeah! What do you need?” Albus said. Lucie leaned her head in and gestured for her friends to do the same.

“Do you have the Marauders’ Map?” She whispered. 

“No, I think it’s in James’ dormitory though.” Albus whispered back. 

“Oh, that’s okay.” Lucie said. She would just have to come up with a different plan. 

She was considering hiring a house elf just to follow Ingrid around, when Albus spoke again. 

“We could steal it from him.” Albus said, a smirk on his face. 

“We can’t! We’re not allowed in the Gryffindor tower.” Scorpius said, in protest. 

“I know. But what if they don’t know we’re there?” Albus whispered.


	6. The Marauders' Map

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucie pays a visit to the Gryffindor tower, and she finally finds out what Ingrid has been doing.

Albus caught Lucie’s eye from across the common room. He nodded once, and Lucie smiled. She felt like a secret agent from one of those Muggle motion pictures she watched when she was younger. She walked toward the portrait hole and passed through. Scorpius was already waiting in the hallway, a worried look on his face.

“I don’t have a good feeling about this.” Scorpius said. Lucie patted him on the shoulder lightly.

“It’ll be fun!” She said. Albus emerged from the portrait hole behind her. He walked over to Scorpius and grabbed his hand.

“Yeah. It will! We’ll get to see the Gryffindor tower.” Albus said. Scorpius smiled weakly.

“I guess so.” Scorpius said. 

“Lead the way, Lucie.” Albus said, heartily.

The three friends set off down the corridor, Lucie in front, Albus and Scorpius behind, the latter looking like he was being dragged along against his will. 

As they reached the sixth floor, Lucie felt a wave of worry wash over her. They hadn’t ran into Peeves or any teachers yet, which meant that they were in the approaching corridors. She began to walk faster, as if she could escape her worries that way. 

“We should be getting close now.” Albus whispered. 

“Up these stairs and we’ll be on the seventh floor!” Lucie said. 

“Do you know how we’re going to get up to James’ dormitory without being seen?” Albus asked.

“An invisibility charm, of course.” Lucie smiled. They approached the Gryffindor portrait quickly. “Uhh … guys? I don’t have the password.” She looked up at the massive portrait. The Fat Lady stared down at her. 

“Pumpkin pasty!” Scorpius whispered confidently. Albus and Lucie turned to look at him. He smiled awkwardly. 

“Good job, Scorpius!” Lucie stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her cousin. 

“What are you Slytherins doing trying to get into the Gryffindor tower at this hour?” The Fat Lady asked. 

“None of your business.” Albus said, frowning.

“We have the password, could you please let us in?” Lucie asked. The Fat Lady rolled her eyes but swung her painting open anyway. “Thank you.” Albus and Scorpius walked by Lucie towards the Gryffindor common room. She caught their sleeves before they could make it there. “Wait!” She silently cast an invisibility charm over herself and her friends. “There, all better.” They continued on into the large room. Lucie’s mouth fell open as she looked around. The walls were maroon, as were the couches and the rugs. Two people were cuddled, sleeping on one of the sofas near the fire. Lucie could never even imagine falling asleep on one of the couches in the Slytherin common room, she would get too cold, but in this common room, it was warm and cozy, and Lucie wanted nothing more than to curl up with a blanket in front of the fire for a while.

“James’ dorm is up here.” Albus whispered, opening a door to the left of the room. Lucie walked regretfully over to the staircase, not wanting to leave the warmth of the common room. But, the dormitory was even warmer. She saw the maroon rug crumple as Scorpius tiptoed along the ends of the beds. 

“James S. Potter.” He whispered as he read the golden letters on the trunk at the end of the furthest bed. Albus got down on his knees and began searching through the pile of clothes on top of the trunk.

“I can’t find it!” Albus whispered, frustrated. 

“Maybe it’s somewhere else, like his bedside table?” Lucie looked at the mahogany table beside James’ bed. She walked quietly over to the table and opened the top drawer. There was an empty box of Bertie Bott’s, a half eaten pumpkin pasty, James’ wand, and in the corner, the Marauders’ Map. “I found it!” Lucie said, a little too loudly, holding the map up in the air. 

“Hello?” James mumbled. The three friends all felt a wave of panic before running quietly out of the Gryffindor tower. They stifled laughter as they ran along the hallway. 

“That was kind of fun, wasn’t it?” Scorpius whispered. 

“Scorpius, are you feeling okay?” Albus laughed. “I never thought that I would ever hear you say that breaking the rules was fun.” 

Scorpius giggled and his smile was revealed as the invisibility charm wore off. As they entered the Slytherin common room, Lucie pulled out the map and looked down at it. 

“Is it okay if I keep this for a while?” Lucie asked.

“Definitely. James won’t even notice it’s gone.” Albus said, walking hand-in-hand with Scorpius over to the boys’ dormitory door. He stopped, his other hand on the door handle. “Do you know how to open it?” 

“Yes.” Lucie pointed her wand at the map. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” The map opened, and she looked down at the label on the map reading _Lucie Lestrange_. She looked along to her dormitory. _Ingrid Macnair_ was in her own bed. “Mischief managed.” The map folded up and Lucie tucked it away in her pocket. It wasn’t late enough in the night for Ingrid to be out. So, Lucie waited patiently on her bed, listening. 

As soon as the clock on the wall chimed, sheets rustled from the far end of the room. Lucie pulled out the map. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” she breathed. Ingrid’s label moved out of the Slytherin dungeons, and quickly approached the first floor hallway. A label that read _Francis Ottley_ was standing in a broom closet, very near to where Ingrid was. Lucie recognized the name as the boy from the forest. She watched as Ingrid joined Francis in the broom closet. After a few minutes, they set off down the hallway and straight out the front doors. They walked along the grounds until they made it to the edge of the map. Then, they disappeared. Lucie assumed they either apparated or walked into the land surrounding the Hogwarts grounds. She closed the map, disappointed. When she laid back down, she did not fall asleep.

* * *

Lucie decided that she didn’t need breakfast, and that she could afford to miss history of magic. She watched all morning, but Ingrid or Francis never re-appeared on the map. So, she missed herbology and lunch. And then, she spotted them. In the girls’ bathroom on the second floor. Lucie sprang up from her bed and transformed. She headed straight for the second floor. 

Ingrid and Francis were sitting on the floor, a cauldron between them. 

“Ready?” Ingrid asked. 

Francis nodded. A small jar was drawn from the leather satchel sitting on the ground. A warm light was emitted from the jar. Ingrid opened the jar slowly and grabbed the light quickly. As she held it, the creature squirmed in her hand. Lucie recognized it to be a fairy. Ingrid took a small drip of the liquid in the cauldron, and dropped it into the fairy’s mouth. The creature immediately went limp and a small orb of light came out of its mouth. Ingrid discarded the fairy’s body and grabbed the orb. Then, she put the light in her own mouth and swallowed.

“Did it work?” Francis asked eagerly. 

“I think so. I feel different.” Ingrid said, a look of triumph on her face.

“When are we going to do it?” Francis asked.

“I don’t think we should use it on her just yet. We should test it on somebody else.”

“Who?” 

“I want to test it on Beckett. You know that stupid girl in my year?”

Lucie almost ran headfirst into the door in her haste to leave the bathroom. She needed to find Harlow, quickly. As she raced along the hallways, she saw a flash of bright pink hair. She transformed in mid-air and fell down to the ground. 

“Harlow!” Lucie said. Her friend looked up at her. “I’m so sorry about your essay.” 

Harlow mumbled something unintelligible. 

“Is it okay if I sit down?” Lucie asked. The pink-haired girl nodded. “Look, you’re probably going to think that I’m crazy, but Ingrid is planning to poison you.” 

“What?” Harlow said. 

“She has a potion, I don’t know what it is, but she killed a fairy with it.” Lucie said. 

“What are we supposed to do about that?” Harlow asked.

“I don’t … I don’t know.” 

“Does Xena know?” Harlow asked. Lucie’s breath caught in her throat. 

“I- no, she doesn’t.” 

“Maybe, she can help us. We should go find her.”

“Yeah?” 

Harlow nodded. “Let’s go.” They walked along the hallways, searching for the blonde-haired girl. 

They found her in a sixth floor corridor. 

“Xena!” Lucie said, running up to her. 

“Hi. What’s u-” 

“Shh. We have a problem.” Lucie took a breath, “Ingrid’s going to poison Harlow and we don’t know what to do, so we came looking for you because it was a potion I didn’t recognize and I don’t know how to stop her and she killed a fairy and I don’t want Harlow to die and-” 

“Lucie. It’s okay.” Xena said, calmly. “I’ll deal with Ingrid.” 

Harlow and Lucie both sighed with relief. 

“It's funny that you came looking for me. I was actually coming to find you.”

Lucie tilted her head sideways.

“I wanted to tell you that I’ve quit the whole ‘attacking people’ thing. You helped me realize that it wasn’t right.” 

Lucie smiled and jumped into Xena’s arms. “That’s wonderful!” Lucie kissed her girlfriend happily. 

Harlow sighed behind them. 

“Are you alright?” Lucie asked, back on the ground. 

“No, I’m worried, what if Ingrid hurts me?” Harlow asked. 

“She won’t, I’ll make sure of it.” Xena said. “For now, why don’t you just focus on the Halloween ball. It’s just next week. It’ll help get your mind off things.” 

Harlow nodded. “Although, I still don’t have a date. All my friends do.” 

“Does Kori have one?” Lucie asked. Harlow’s face turned pink.

“I don’t know. I know that Winnie’s going with Thyme, and you’re obviously going with Xena.” 

Lucie smiled. “Kori did say that if neither of you had a date, you could go together. Why don’t you tell her that you don’t have anyone?”

“Because I … I fancy Kori.” Harlow blushed.

“I think she fancies you, too. Why don’t you take a chance and ask her?” Lucie said.

“Okay. I think I will. Thanks, Lucie.” 

“No problem.’ Lucie smiled as Harlow ran off.

“So … are we going together? I never officially asked.” Xena said, awkwardly.

“Yeah, I want to go with you. Plus, I don’t think I could keep my hands off of you while you’re wearing a suit.” Lucie said, grabbing Xena’s hand.

“And I don’t think I could keep my hands off of you while you’re wearing one of those cute little dresses that you own. Remember how it ended last time?” 

Lucie blushed, remembering the night she wore a little, shiny black dress, and how she ended up pressed against the wall. “Well, I guess we’ll have to behave if we want to make it through the ball.” 

Xena smiled, “Yes, I guess we will.”


	7. The Halloween Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited Halloween Ball has arrived, but it doesn't go as Lucie expected.

“Do you think this dress looks good?” Harlow and Lucie were standing in front of the large mirror, the pink-haired girl was running her hands over her little white dress. 

“I think it looks amazing!” Lucie said, almost squealing, “You look so good!” 

“I’m so nervous.” Harlow said, ringing her hands, “I don’t even know how to dance! Maybe I shouldn’t go.” 

“Come on, it’ll be so fun! This is the first time that Hogwarts has hosted a ball since the Triwizard Tournament in 1994! Plus, nobody really knows how to dance and it’s your first ever date with Kori, you wouldn’t want to miss that. ” Lucie paused, “ We have a saying in French, la vie est trop courte pour boire de mauvais vin.” She said, “Life is too short to drink bad wine.” 

Harlow tilted her head, “Nobody says that.” 

“They do!” Lucie laughed. 

“Who have you heard say that?” Harlow asked, smiling.

“Me, just now.” Lucie giggled. The two girls broke into a fit of laughter so loud that they didn’t hear the bathroom door creak open. 

“Whatever you two are laughing about, I want in!” Winnie was standing in the doorway, wearing a long, red, silk gown. Her usually big and frizzy hair was slicked back into two buns sitting low at the back of her head. 

“Wow.” Lucie and Harlow gasped, looking up at her. She blushed and did a little spin.

“I love this dress, don’t you?” Winnie asked. Lucie and Harlow nodded.

“I knew you were going to wear a red dress, it’s your favourite colour!” Lucie said. 

“You know me so well.” Winnie laughed. “I really like both of your dresses, where did you get them?”

“At a Muggle store.” Lucie and Harlow said.

“Ooh! Me too. My mum took me to London for a shopping day. She told me that I needed a dress for a ‘very important event’ happening this year.” Winnie said.

“What shop was it?” Harlow asked.

“Elizabeth’s.” Winnie said.

“No way! That’s where I got mine, it’s right across from where I live!” Harlow said. 

“It’s such a great store!” Winnie said.

“We should head down soon, it’s sounding pretty loud down there.” Lucie said, gesturing to the floor. The sound of loud conversation was being carried up to their dormitory.

“Oh, I am so excited!” Winnie said. The three of them walked down the staircase. The common room was packed, and Harlow immediately got to her tiptoes, looking for Kori. 

“I can’t find her.” Harlow said, sounding a bit panicked. “Do you think we could accio her?”

“I don’t think that you can do that, but we’ll definitely help you find her, right Lucie?” Winnie said.

“Right. Plus, Winnie and I are meeting up with our dates at the ball, so we don’t have anyone else to find in here.” Lucie said. They pushed through the crowd, searching for any sight of Kori’s long black hair. 

“I think I found her!” Winnie said, pulling Lucie and Harlow into a corner. Kori was there, talking with Albus and Scorpius, who were wearing matching black dress robes. Kori, on the other hand, was wearing a long, striking white dress that complemented Harlow’s. 

“Hi guys!” Scorpius said. 

“Hi!” Lucie and Winnie echoed back. Harlow, however, was speechless, she was staring at Kori, who was giving her a look that Lucie would not want to be receiving in the presence of her friends.

“Erm, I almost forgot, I wanted to show you three something over here, in this … corner. “ Lucie said, dragging her three friends into the corner opposite the one they were in. 

“Whats up?” Albus said, confused.

“Nothing.” Lucie whispered, “I just thought they might want to be alone.” She nodded her head towards the other corner.

“Ohh.” Her three friends said. 

“When does the ball start?” Winnie asked.

“Eight. So in ten minutes.” Albus said.

“We should head up now, it doesn’t hurt to be early.” Winnie asked.

“Should we bring Kori and Harlow?” Scorpius asked. Lucie looked over to the other corner, where the two girls were holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. 

“They’ll make their way there.” Lucie said.

* * *

The hallway outside the great hall was packed. Thyme ran up to Winnie so quickly that he almost knocked Lucie over. 

“Sorry, Lucie!” He smiled, straightening his pale pink dress robes.

“Oh, It’s alright!” Lucie said. “Have fun!” She set off into the crowd, looking for Xena. It was very hard to find her. All the Durmstrang boys (and some of the girls) wore the same blood-red dress robes. “Excuse me?” Lucie asked a Durmstrang boy. “Do you know where-” He walked away before she could finish. Oh no. Then she remembered something. Professor Askelson is very protective of Xena, if she could find him, then she would find her girlfriend. It only took a couple minutes for her to spot the large man. Like Lucie guessed, beside him was Xena, wearing Durmstrang’s red dress robes. “Hi, Xena! Sorry it took me so long I just got-” 

“Who are you? What do you want with her?” Professor Askelson interrupted, looking at Lucie with a steely gaze. 

“It’s okay, professor.” Xena said, stepping forward and taking Lucie’s hand. “She’s my date to the ball.” 

Professor Askelson nodded his head slightly and grunted, before walking away.

“You look so beautiful.” Xena sighed, placing her hands on Lucie’s waist, who blushed a deep shade of red. 

“You’re incredibly handsome in those dress robes.” Lucie smiled, running her hands gently up Xena’s chest.

“Thank you. I never thought you would go with gold, I thought maybe green, or black like last time.” Xena smirked. 

“You’re such a tease.” Lucie said.

“You like it.” 

“I do, I like it a lot.” Lucie smiled and got on her tiptoes to kiss Xena. Just like their other kisses were tending to do, the one kiss turned into an avalanche, and before she knew it, Lucie had forgotten she was standing in a hallway full of people, her hands tangled in Xena’s hair. 

“Wow. You two do not not hold back!” Lucie pulled back from Xena and spun around. Kori was standing there, holding Harlow’s hand. “Sorry for interrupting, Harlow said that she needed to talk to you.” 

“That’s okay!” Lucie said. “What’s wrong?”

“Xena … did you take care of the problem?” Harlow asked, quietly. Lucie knew she was talking about Ingrid, who Lucie had not seen for the entire day. Xena nodded.  
“It’s all taken care of!” 

“Thank you.”

“No problem, enjoy your night.” Xena said with a smile. Kori and Harlow walked away and disappeared into the Great Hall. 

“What did you do? I haven’t seen her all day.” Lucie asked.

“I spoke to her.” Xena said, grabbing Lucie’s hand, “And that is all. Now, would you like to enter the ball?”

* * *

The Great Hall looked almost unrecognizable as Lucie walked in. The walls were lined with pumpkins, and small, delicate twinkle lights lined the large windows. There were tables off to the side for eating, and a large empty space in the middle of the room, where some people were already dancing. Professor Potter stood at the door.

“Wands please! Mandatory wand checks, you see, we’ve got to check all your recent spells.” Lucie went first and handed her wand to Professor Potter, who pulled out a notebook. He studied the wand for a second. “Sixteen inches … dragon heartstring core … and the wood, silver lime?” Lucie nodded. “That’s an extremely rare wood, usually reserved for seers and occasionally Legilimens, are you a seer?” 

“No, I’m a Legilimens.” Lucie smiled. 

“Ah, of course. Last used spells … lots of hair untangling charms.” 

“I had a bit of trouble making my hair neat for the ball.” Lucie laughed.

“That’s okay. You’re good.” Professor Potter said, handing Lucie her wand back. Xena handed her wand over. “Fourteen inches … dragon heartstring core … and vine wood?” 

“Yes.” Xena said. 

“Last used spell … accio. Alright, you’re good.” Professor Potter said. Xena took her wand back.

“Thanks.” Xena slipped her wand into her pocket and took Lucie’s hand. They walked off into the Great Hall. “Shall we dance?” Xena asked. Lucie dug her shoe into the ground.

“I would love to, but don’t know how to.” Lucie whispered. Xena placed her left hand on Lucie's waist.

“Don’t worry, I’ll guide you.” Xena said. “Stand on my feet.” Lucie got up onto Xena’s shoes, and held onto her shoulder with one hand, the other holding onto Xena’s right. They began to dance. Lucie held on tightly, so she didn’t go flying off and crash into anyone. As she began to get a hold of the rhythm, she allowed herself to relax a bit. She looked up into Xena’s face, watching the soft expression on her face with amazement. She couldn’t even believe how beautiful her girlfriend was. Xena noticed Lucie’s staring, and looked down at her. They looked into each other's eyes for the length of two songs. Then, they walked off to sit down. 

“That was so fun!” Lucie said, taking a sip of juice. 

“It was, wasn’t it? I haven’t danced like that since my parents signed me up for ballroom dancing when I was five.” Xena laughed. They sat there for a minute, smiling at eachother, then Lucie’s eyes slipped away from Xena’s face, and focused on a small group of people standing in the corner, covered by darkness. 

“Xena…” Lucie whispered. 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Xena said, grabbing Lucie’s hands. 

“Those people over there … is that Ingrid and her friends?” Lucie asked. Xena turned and took a quick look at the group. 

“I think so, they look familiar.”

“What are they doing?” Lucie began to tap her foot against the floor, “And where’s Harlow?” She said, her panic rising. “Xena, I don’t like the looks of them.” She whimpered. Xena pulled her in close. 

“It’s okay Lucie, everything is okay.” Xena said, her voice lower and calmer. 

Lucie took a deep breath, “I’m okay.”

“You’re okay.” 

And just then, a glass shattered. Everyone in the room fell silent, except for a second year girl, who was sitting on a table, glass shards beneath her hands, screaming. She was looking at the flaming pile of wood that used to be her chair. She had dove on the table to avoid the curse. 

“What is going on here?” Headmistress Mcgonagall boomed over the hall. 

“Nothing!” Ingrid replied sweetly.

“We’re just having a bit of fun, professor.” Francis said. 

“Is this what you call fun?” Mcgonagall asked.

“Yeah, professor, and you’re ruining our fun.” A girl standing behind Ingrid said, then, with a quick flash of light, Mcgonagall was bound up by tight ropes. Screams echoed throughout the room. 

“If you stay out of our way, we won’t hurt you. We’re not out to hurt any innocent people.” Ingrid said, loudly. Xena and Lucie stood up at the same time, holding hands tightly. 

“Expelliarmus!” Professor Potter shouted. A jet of red light shot out of his wand towards Ingrid. 

“Protego!” She yelled, blocking it.

“Guys, you don’t know what you’re doing. You don’t want to hurt anybody.” Professor Potter said. 

“You’re half right. We don’t want to hurt most people. Most being the operative word, see, we’re not out to become ‘a second Voldemort’ or something, we’re out to make the world a better place. Starting with her.” Ingrid turned and pointed her wand at Harlow. “See, she’s about as close as a squib you can get, without actually being a squib. And she’s wasting space in Hogwarts that could be filled by an actually competent person.” Ingrid raised her wand.

“No!” Kori’s scream was echoed by Lucie. 

“Oh?” Ingrid turned her attention to Lucie, who shook in fear. “Well, if it isn’t Lucie Lestrange.” Her eyes fell on Xena. “And Xena Grindelwald. Lovely, it’s like a two in one. We can get rid of Xena, who frankly is quite annoying, and complete Delphi’s task of murdering her dear step-sister.” 

“Delphi?” Lucie said. She didn’t mean for it to be out loud. Ingrid nodded.

“Now, we duel. It wouldn’t be proper if I straight-out killed you, now would it?” 

Lucie drew her wand, and Ingrid raised her’s. 

“Crucio.” Ingrid exclaimed. Lucie didn’t even need to say anything to combat it. The spell ricocheted off Lucie’s barrier and hit one of Ingrid’s friends, who writhed in pain and fell to the ground, screaming. 

“Mmm. Nice blocking. Now, I don’t want to fight a one sided battle.” Ingrid teased, “Fight back!” 

“Confringo!” Ingrid said. Lucie slashed her wand through the air, cancelling the spell. Then, in one swift movement, she encased Francis’ head in a pumpkin. The girl behind Ingrid stepped forward.

“Serpensortia!” The girl exclaimed. A large, gray-banded kingsnake appeared on the ground between them. Lucie almost laughed, before commanding the snake to turn around in parseltongue. The snake obeyed, and slithered back across the floor. Then, it opened its mouth and latched on to the girl’s leg. Although the snake was not poisonous, she still screamed in pain and fell to the ground next to Francis, who was desperately trying to get the pumpkin off his head. 

“Well, it’s just you and me now.” Ingrid said, rolling her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye, Lucie saw Xena raise her wand. Lucie placed her hand gently on Xena’s arm.

“It’s okay.” Lucie whispered.

“Aww, so sweet.” Ingrid mocked, “It’s a shame it has to end.” She raised her wand.

“Avada Kedavra” Ingrid screamed.

Lucie was quicker. She lifted a chair in front of herself, which took the curse. She lowered the chair and promptly tied Ingrid up in ropes similar to the ones which Mcgonagall was bound with. Ingrid struggled while Lucie undid the ropes around the headmistress. 

“Thank you, Miss Lestrange. Fifty points to Slytherin, now, for you three.” Mcgonagall turned to Ingrid and her group. “You all are going to the ministry, the minister will decide what to do with you.” She bound up Ingrid’s two friends and levitated them out of the hall. 

“Umm… the ball may continue, but if you would like to leave, feel free to do so.” Professor Slughorn yelled over the crowd. 

Lucie turned to look at Xena. Her face was twisted up in an expression of fear and surprise. 

“I think we should leave.” Xena said, quietly. “You can spend the night on the ship if you want, I’m sure Professor Askelson won’t mind.”

“I would love to.” Lucie said, shakily. The two of them set off, hand-in-hand, out of the Great Hall.


	8. Guilty Until Proven Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody ever believes Lucie. But, just this once, she wishes they would.

“Sweetheart?” Xena said, softly. Lucie hummed in response, her eyes still closed. “You can’t sleep all day, it’s already lunchtime!”

“Why not?” She whispered, smiling up at Xena. “I just want to stay here forever.” 

“Forever? You can’t!” Xena laughed. Lucie wrapped her arms and legs around her girlfriend tightly.

“Mmhm.” 

“You’re like a little koala bear.” Xena said, pressing a kiss to the top of Lucie’s head. 

“You’re trapped now, you can’t make me leave.” 

“I don’t want you to leave!” Xena held onto Lucie with one hand as she sat up. “But you might get in trouble if you don’t show up, your Headmistress asked you personally.” 

“I know.” Lucie whined.

“And I have to go speak with Professor Askelson.” Xena said, calmly.

“Yeah.” Lucie whispered. 

“But, we can come back right after.” Xena said. Lucie looked up at her and loosened her grip around Xena’s waist.

“Can we?” Lucie asked quietly.

“Of course.” Xena said. Lucie released Xena from her grip and placed her hands in her lap. Her girlfriend looked down at her for a moment and then grabbed Lucie’s right hand gently. Xena traced the scar that ran through the middle of Lucie’s palm, before pressing her left hand - which bore its own, similar scar - to her girlfriend’s hand. Lucie smiled at the action and intertwined their fingers.

“I love you.” Lucie said.

“I love you too.” Xena used her free hand to hold Lucie, and she stood up. Lucie wrapped her legs around Xena to stop herself from falling. 

“Time to go?” Lucie asked, sadly.

“Unfortunately, yes. But, think about it,” Xena glanced up at the clock, “In two hours, we’ll be back, and we can cuddle all afternoon.”

“I’ll be counting down the hours!” Lucie smiled.

* * *

The seventh floor corridor was ice cold. Lucie couldn’t decide if this was because of the rapidly changing late autumn weather, or the sudden lack of Xena’s body heat after a night of cuddling. Maybe it was a combination of both. Lucie arrived at the Headmistress' door and knocked. The door opened. She was surprised to see that there were more than just Mcgonagall in the office. Professor Potter, the Minister for Magic, and, most surprisingly, Scorpius’s dad. 

“Um. Hello. “ Lucie waved a little, “If you’re in the middle of something, I can wait outside.” She took a step back. 

“No, come in, Miss Lestrange.” Mcgonagall said. Lucie walked forward, warily. 

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t know there would be so many,” Lucie swallowed, “people.” 

“That’s quite alright, I forgot to tell you. Have a seat.” Mcgonagall gestured to a chair at the desk. Lucie sat down carefully. 

“Are we here to talk about last night? Because I’m really sorry, I know duelling’s not allowed, but I had no choice and-” Lucie, stop rambling.

“Don’t worry about that.” Mcgonagall said, “You did what you had to, and it was very brave.” Lucie smiled. “We’re actually here to talk about Miss Grindelwald.” 

There was a pause.

“Okay.” To an outsider, Lucie sounded calm. But she could hear how her voice was dripping with worry. If they had spoken to Ingrid, this could be nothing but bad.

“You seem like you’re … close to her.” Mcgonagall said.

“Mmhm.” 

“We spoke to Miss Macnair. She told us about Miss Grindelwald’s plans.”

“Not anymore! I told her it was wrong, Ingrid was the one behind it all, I swear! Xena barely even did anything.” Lucie exclaimed. 

“We know. However, we need to get to know Miss Grindelwald better, to understand what put those ideas in her head. We need to make sure it doesn’t happen again.” Mcgonagall said.

“It won’t! I’ll make sure of it. I know her well, it was a moment of weakness, that’s all. Ingrid was persuading her, she was using Xena.” Lucie fidgeted her hands. 

“The problem is that most people aren't going to believe you.” Professor Potter said. “Being the daughter of Voldemort, and all.” Lucie bit her lip.

“How long have you known her?” Mcgonagall asked. 

Lucie thought for a moment. “I’ve known her since I was five.” 

“So you have memories of her?”

“I do. I have loads.” Lucie said, smiling. 

“Could we see them?” 

“What?” Lucie asked.

“We have a pensieve, could you show them to us?” 

“Uhhh.” Lucie fought the urge to rock back and forth. “I-”

“It’s okay. You have time to think.” Lucie stayed silent. “How about you come back tomorrow after your classes.”

“Okay.” Lucie said, quietly.

“You may go.” 

Lucie got up quickly and practically ran out of the room.

* * *

When Xena entered her bedroom, Lucie was already there. She was wrapped up in the red sheets like it was a cocoon. A pained expression played over her pale face. 

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Xena walked over and placed her hand gently on Lucie’s head. Lucie whimpered. “Do you want to talk about it?” Lucie shook her head. “Could some cuddles make it better?” Lucie shrugged. “Is that a yes?” 

“Yes.” Lucie whispered. Xena crawled into the bed and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. 

“I have some good news. I asked Professor Askelson, and he agreed, that after last night, you’re allowed to stay in my room.” 

“But you’re leaving tomorrow, aren’t you?” Lucie asked, quietly.

“No, since the whole Azkaban break-out, Professor Askelson and your headmistress Mcgonagall decided that it would be better to have Durmstrang stay close, just in case.” 

“And Beauxbatons?”

“They were offered to stay, but they declined. Zere aren't enough ice statues een 'ogwarts.” Xena said, mimicking a French accent.

“Hey!” Lucie giggled, “That wasn’t even close to accurate!” Xena laughed. 

“Now we can cuddle every night!” Xena said, happily.

Lucie was quiet for a second.

“Xena?” When she spoke, it was in a shaky voice.

“Yeah?”

“How was your meeting?” 

“It was good. We just talked about being careful about our actions and whatever.” Xena said, sensing that something was wrong with Lucie. She tried to read her mind, but couldn’t see through the haze of panic and worry. “Was your’s okay?” Lucie opened her mouth but her throat became dry.

“No.” She said hoarsely. “They don’t believe that you’re a good person.I told them, but no one will believe me. They need proof.” 

“Proof?” Xena was confused. 

“They want me to show them my memories of you in a pensieve.”

“All of them?” 

“I think, I don’t know, I didn’t think to ask.” 

Xena thought for a moment. “Are you going to show them?” 

“I-I don’t know. I definitely can’t show them everything.” 

“It’s your decision.” 

“You have to help me, I don’t know.” Lucie said, feeling tears coming to her eyes.

“Well I have a pensieve from when we practiced in class. We could do a … trial run.” 

“But I don’t want to show them my memories of you. They’re special to me, and private to us.” Lucie paused, “The Minister of Magic was there, what will she do if I don’t show them … will they arrest you? Arrest me? Then we'll be in cold, dark cells in Azkaban. Apart. No more kisses, no more cuddles, no more love, no more anything.” Lucie sobbed. Xena held her tighter. 

“Lucie, that won’t ever happen.” Xena said. “They won’t arrest you, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

“Do you want to practice with my pensieve?”

“I don’t know.” Lucie said. “And I don’t have to worry about that until tomorrow. For now, I’m going to stay right here and cuddle you.” Lucie said, pressing herself against Xena’s chest.

“There’s my little koala bear!” Xena pressed a kiss to the top of Lucie’s head. “You take all the time you need.”

* * *

Monday evening approached quickly. And Lucie found herself walking as slowly as possible up to the seventh floor. Maybe instead of showing them memories of why Xena is good, she could show them why Ingrid was a liar, why she was bad. Yes. That’s a good idea. Lucie walked up to the door and knocked quietly. Like the day before, the door swung open. The same people were in the room.

“Good evening, Miss Lestrange.” Mcgonagall said.

“Hello.” Lucie said. 

“Come have a seat.” Mcgonagall said. Lucie walked up to the desk, and realized that there was a pensieve already sitting on it. “Have you decided on what you would like to show us?” 

Lucie chewed on her lip, “I had an idea.” 

“Go on.” 

“What if I show you why … why,” Lucie stopped talking. What was she going to do? Show them why Ingrid was a terrible, terrible person? They wouldn’t believe any of Lucie’s memories of Ingrid, people can fabricate memories. “Nevermind.” Lucie thought for a moment, “What do you want me to show you?” 

“Well.” Mcgonagall looked around at the people sitting at the desk. 

“How about you show us the first time you met? Maybe that could help us understand how Xena was as a child.” The Minister said.

“Okay.” Lucie drew her wand, and took the memory from her head, then filled the pensieve with it. The silvery memory swirled around the bowl. “Well, here we go.” Lucie said under her breath. She leaned forward into the pensieve, and was taken out of the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I forgot to put a note about one very important detail in the beginning of the story. In this alternate universe, the Battle of Hogwarts was in 2005 instead of 1998. :)


	9. The First Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucie shows Professor Mcgonagall her first memory. Lucie's second-least favourite person decides to make an appearance.

_December 21st, 2010_

The rain was cold, like it always was during winter. Groups of last-minute Christmas shoppers, and their visitors bustled up and down the street, all dressed in warm coats, to prevent themselves from catching a cold. A woman with a tight bun looked disdainfully at a younger woman, who wore a bright red coat and a purple dress, and held a rainbow umbrella - the kind where the colours mix together if you spin it. The older woman, whose hair was slicked back, shook her head, and looked at her companion.

“How she has been raised.” The woman probably said.

“Her parents are most definitely as horrid.” Her companion must’ve replied. The two didn’t notice the young girl on the corner of the street, whose attire would’ve made their skin crawl and their stomachs turn. The girl, who couldn’t have been older than five, was wearing a thin white dress that was short sleeved and ended above her knees. She held a large, brown teddy bear in her left hand. Her bushy dark hair was tangled from the wind and the rain. Her suitcase sat at her feet in the slush. How would they think she was raised? Well, the truth was, she wasn’t raised by anybody. Not up to that point, at least. The woman and her companion, as well as the girl with the red coat, walked off down the street, leaving the young girl with another group of tourists. The girl seemed as though she was frozen. Which was entirely true. She had only ever met one other person before. So, now to find herself in a sea of them, was quite a change. The one person she had ever known, she did not know the name of. He was rude to her, and kept her in the upstairs bedroom most of the time. There, she only had the company of her stuffed bear. Sometimes, she knew the man was angry, even if he didn’t show it. The man’s thoughts were all the girl could hear sometimes. They were louder than her own. Angry, resentful, and sometimes very sad. The man barely spoke to the girl, and when he did, the girl rarely responded. But, she was always listening. To the things he said, and the things he didn’t. 

The thoughts of the people on the street were different. They were excited, happy, and, at the moment, too overwhelming for the girl. The thoughts were way too loud, and buzzed in her ear. She wanted to swat them away, desperately wanted to swat them away. She covered her ears, trying to block out the noise, but it didn’t stop it. And then, she heard a thought that sounded different. It was louder than everyone else’s, and more overjoyed. And the voice. The voice was different, much different. It was like her own. A little girl skips down the street, and almost crashes into the other, wild-haired girl. 

“Sorry!” The skipping girl said. The wild-haired girl looked up at her, she studied her eyes. One ice blue, one coal. “Are you okay?” The skipping girl asked. The wild-haired girl nodded. She was nervous. She had barely ever spoken to someone before. “Oh! Please don’t be nervous, I’m really nice!” The wild-haired girl stared into the eyes of the other girl. The skipping girl stepped forwards, “We should share my umbrella, you’re all wet.” 

“How did you know?” The wild-haired girl asked. Her voice was high, her accent was one that didn’t have a name. It was somewhere between a French accent and an English one. The sudden change of languages in her developing voice had made her accent confused, however it would not stay that way, as she would live in France for a very long time, adopting the language and the accent. The skipping girl smiled.

“Well, your thoughts of course.” 

“You can hear my thoughts?” The wild-haired girl asked, amazed. “I can hear yours!” The two girls smiled at each other. “I like your eyes, they’re pretty.” The words slipped out of the wild-haired girl’s mouth. She was told it was rude to stare, but she had never met someone who was so like her. 

“Thank you!” The skipping girl said, “I like yours!” The wild-haired girl smiled. “What’s your name?”

“Lucie.” 

“That’s a pretty name. My name is Xena.” The two girls looked at each other. “Are you from Paris? It’s a very nice city.” Lucie thought for a moment and then nodded. “I’m from a city called Oslo, it’s in Norway.” 

“Norway? Isn’t it really chilly there?” Lucie asked. Xena shrugged.

“Sometimes. Talking about chilly, where’d your coat go? You’re going to get a cold.”

“My teddy has a sweater!” Lucie said, raising up her bear, showing off his burgundy sweater. 

“What’s your teddy’s name? I have a piggy at home, her name is Rosie.” Xena asked.

“His name is Teddy.” 

“That’s a nice name. Is your coat in your bag?” Xena asked. Lucie got down on her knees in the slush to search through her bag. She pulled out a knitted burgundy sweater that matched that of her teddy. It had a few patches and holes. 

“I made it myself.” Lucie said, putting her sweater on. 

“Xena!” A woman’s voice came from up the street.

“Oh! That’s my mum.” Xena said. A woman with white hair and a man with blond hair walked up to them. 

“Oh, have you made a new friend?” Xena’s mum asked. Xena nodded.

“This is Lucie!” Xena said. Lucie gave a little wave and squeezed her teddy close to her chest. 

“Honey, you look very cold, where are your parents?” Xena’s mum asked. Lucie looked at her and hummed in response. “Are you lost?” Lucie shook her head. 

“I don’t have them.” Lucie said, her voice shaky. She had never even known her parents. She didn’t have too much to miss. The man that was supposed to take care of her wasn’t her dad. She didn’t know who her parents were. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Xena’s mum said. 

“Guess what mum! Lucie can hear my thoughts, and I can hear hers!” Xena said, excited. 

“Oh?” Xena’s mum said. “Well, Xena, how about you tell Lucie our address so she can send you a letter?” She pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of her pocket. Xena scribbled on the back of it and handed it to Lucie. “We have to go now, but it was nice meeting you, Lucie.” 

“I hope I see you soon!” Xena said. 

“Me too!” Lucie said, taking one last look at Xena’s eyes. “Bye-bye.” 

_______________________________________________________

The world swirled and Lucie was back in the office. She looked around at the people in the room.

“Thank you, Miss Lestrange. That is all.” Mcgonagall said. Lucie took no time getting out of there. She rushed back to the Durmstrang ship, her new home. Xena was already there, her hair tied back, exposing the shaved sides of her head. She was biting her lip and writing quickly on a roll of parchment. Lucie walked over and sat on the bed next to her. 

“What are you writing?” Lucie asked. Xena looked up. There were smears of ink on her face and hands, as well as a couple beads of sweat on her forehead. 

“Apparently I have to write an essay about proper behaviour.” Xena said, rolling her eyes. “I have blisters on my fingers, and I’m sweating trying to come up with enough words. Four rolls of parchment. Four!” Lucie wiped the sweat off of Xena’s forehead. 

“Have you taken a break?” Lucie asked.

“No. I’m stuck doing this bloody essay! I don’t have time to stop!” Xena said, frustrated. Lucie gently took the quill out of her girlfriend’s hand and set it on the table. She moved behind the taller girl and began massaging her shoulders. 

“Take a deep breath. It doesn’t do any good to push yourself too far.” Lucie said. Xena took a breath.

“Okay.” They sat in silence for a moment. “You had another meeting right?” Xena asked.

“Yes, I showed them a memory.” Lucie said, moving her hands down Xena’s back. 

“Oh? Which one?” 

“When we first met. I figured it couldn’t hurt, I’m not sure I’m showing them anymore though.” Lucie said. 

“That’s okay. Just so you know, I’m okay with whatever you choose to do.” 

“I know.” Lucie leaned her head against Xena’s back. “Reliving that moment … It made me think how grateful I am that I met you.” Xena reached back and placed her hand on Lucie’s thigh. 

“I’m so lucky that I met you. My parents wanted to go to London, but changed their minds last minute. I’m glad they did.” Xena said, moving to grab the quill off the table. “I better get back to this.” 

“Do you mind if I hug you for a while?” Lucie asked. 

“I don’t mind at all, love.” Xena said, beginning to write. Lucie wrapped her arms around Xena’s waist and laid her head against her back. 

“How much more do you have left?” Lucie asked.

“Just this last roll. “ Xena said. 

“Okay.” Lucie closed her eyes and listened to the sound of Xena breathing. And then, she promptly fell asleep. 

_________________________________________________

She woke up only an hour later. Xena was shaking her arm lightly. 

“Lucie?” She opened her eyes. She immediately noticed two people in the doorway. As her eyes refocused, she realized it was Kori and Harlow, both looking equally as out of breath. “Your friends are here, they said it’s an emergency.” 

“The Death Eaters have attacked some Ministry people, Winnie is pretty upset, her dad was one of them!” 

“Oh, _oh_ , is he okay?” Lucie asked. 

“Yeah. He just got some burns. But, you know, Winnie’s awfully shaken.” Kori said. “Her and Thyme are in Mcgonagall’s office, he’s calming her down. We’re actually here to come get you. Mcgonagall said that it might be good to have some of her friends around too.” Lucie sat up and got off the bed. 

“I’ll see you later, Lucie.” Xena said, “Tell Winnie that I hope her dad feels better soon.”

“Will do!” Lucie smiled, “See you later!”

* * *

“Do you two cuddle like that everyday?” Harlow asked, as they walked up to the castle. 

“What?”

“You and Xena, do you cuddle like that everyday?” 

“Yeah, I mean, when we’re sleeping. I’m always cold at night and she’s always hot, so it’s a good balance.” Lucie laughed.

“It was really cute when we walked in, honestly. Xena was holding you in her arms and was kissing your forehead.” Kori said. Lucie blushed. 

“How’s the dorm been?” Lucie asked, changing the subject.

“It’s been oddly empty.” Harlow said, “Well obviously Ingrid’s gone, and you spend your time with Xena - which after seeing you two cuddling, I’m not surprised - and _Winnie_ surprisingly is barely ever there. So, usually it’s just us two alone, not that I’m complaining, it’s just quiet. 

“Winnie? Where does she go?” 

“She’s been sneaking out to go be with Thyme.” Kori said. 

“ _Really_? I’m surprised, she doesn’t seem like the type of person to sneak out.” Lucie said.

“No, I reckon that she feels a bit lonely without you there.” Lucie looked up at Kori.

“If I had known that I would’ve stayed. But why would she feel lonely if you two are there?”

“Well, we’re _together_. So, I guess seeing us makes her miss Thyme.” Harlow said. 

“Oh. That makes sense.” Lucie said, “Should I come back? I’m sure Xena wouldn’t mind, I'm with her all the time anyway.” 

“Maybe you should ask Winnie, I don’t know.” Harlow said.

* * *

They made their way up to Mcgonagall’s office. When they arrived, it was fuller than ever. Albus, Scorpius, their dads, Albus’ sister and brother, Winnie, Thyme, a healer from St. Mungos, and, Lucie noticed, a beetle scurrying along the windowsill. 

“Winnie! Are you alright? I’m sorry to hear about your dad.” Lucie said, walking over to the couch where Winnie and Thyme were. 

“Oh, it’s okay. He’s okay, just, why would someone do this?” Winnie sobbed. Judging by the look on Thyme’s face, he had just got her to stop crying.

“Winnie, I-I don’t know. Sometimes people are terrible.” Lucie said. Winnie nodded.  
“Miss Lestrange?” Mcgonagall’s voice came from the corner. Lucie turned around and walked over. With Mcgonagall were Professor Potter, Albus, and Scorpius. Albus was holding Scorpius, who looked close to tears. 

“What’s wrong, professor?” Lucie asked. Mcgonagall took a step forward. 

“It’s about your step-sister. She’s the one who did this.”


	10. The Secrets About Delphi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucie shows off her memories of Delphi, and reveals a little too much.

Delphi? Delphi was the one who did this? Lucie looked up at Mcgonagall, confused. 

“Delphi couldn’t have done this, she’s only one person!” Lucie said, trying to piece the story together.

“Well, she had help. The escaped Death Eaters were involved too.” Mcgonagall said. Lucie twisted the hem of her shirt. “They’re angry about the loss of their leader.” She was obviously hinting at something. Lucie didn’t understand. “And they needed a new one.” Lucie stared blankly up at her. “We think they made Delphi their leader.” Oh. Lucie was shocked. Delphi wasn’t exactly the leader type. She was powerful, yes, but definitely not a leader. After all, she was only nineteen. 

“That’s not … that’s not good.” Lucie stuttered.

“No, It’s not. We don’t know much about her, aside from what happened last year.” Mcgonagall said. Lucie was much quicker on the uptake this time. 

“Do you need my help?” Lucie asked, hesitantly. 

“It would be nice, yes.”

“You want my memories of her?” She only offered this because she didn’t care for Delphi anywhere near as much as Xena. And, she only had a few memories anyway. 

“Yes.” Mcgonagall said. 

“When?

“Now, if you wouldn’t mind.” 

“Alright.” 

Mcgonagall turned to Professor Potter. 

“Could you please take the students out of the office.” She asked. Professor Potter nodded, and led all of Lucie’s friends away. The healer stepped into the fireplace and was whisked away. Mcgonagall and Scorpius’ Dad sat down at the desk. “The minister isn’t coming today.” She said. Lucie nodded as the pensieve was placed on the desk. She drew the memories out of her head and placed them in the bowl. She submerged her face in the silvery liquid, and was taken back to a place that she thought she would never have to see again.

* * *

April 5th, 2009

A very small girl wearing a grey dress sat on the bed. She was humming a song that she had heard through her little bedroom window. She didn’t know what it was called, or who it was by, but she liked the rhythm. She rocked back and forth holding a stuffed bear. It almost seemed as if she was soothing it. It seemed very peaceful in that room. A chilly spring breeze blew in through the window. The girl was at peace. And then, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The door was thrown open and another girl walked in. She had blonde hair with blue tips. And at the moment, she was angry. She screamed and screamed and screamed, and pulled at one of the small girl’s wooden bed posts until it began to splinter. The little girl sat there and watched. And then, when the wood had snapped, and that corner of the canopy came crashing down, the older girl left without a word. 

The memories swirled, and they were looking at a different room. 

December 18th, 2010

The little girl had been yelled at before, of course she had. But not like this, not even close. The man was yelling, and calling her names. And the older girl was yelling too. They yelled and yelled. And the little girl just stood there. It didn’t bother her anymore. And the names they called her got worse. And then the older girl called her a really foul name, the man laughed. Once they were done yelling, the little girl went up to her room. She found her bag and filled it with her favourite things: her favourite sweater, her favourite dress, her favourite socks, and, of course, her teddy. She zipped it up, snuck downstairs and walked out the door. 

The memories swirled one last time. 

August 7th, 2017

The little girl was older now, and so was the older one. They stood across from each other. 

“Lucie, Lucie, Lucie.” The older girl sighed. After seven years, she still didn’t sound any different. “How are you still walking around free?” Lucie said nothing. “You killed my father, didn’t you?” 

“No, I didn’t.” Lucie said, quietly. 

“You knew how to save him, but you didn’t!” Delphi yelled.

“Why would I want to save somebody who hurt me for five years?” Lucie raised her voice. Delphi fell silent. She had never heard the girl sound so loud before. 

“He never hurt you, you liar!” Delphi raised her hand to hit the other girl, but Lucie’s reflexes were faster. She grasped onto Delphi’s hand. And then, Delphi caught a glimpse of the scar. It was more red then, as it had happened recently. “Oh!” Delphi gasped. Then, she smiled maliciously. “Ah, I see, you decided to make a blood pact with that Grindelwald girl.” Lucie shoved her hand in her pocket. “I read all about you and her in Rita Skeeter’s article. And now you’ve made a blood pact, I can tell, by the scar.” Lucie was silent. “ You’re fraternizing with the enemy!”

“She is not the enemy, Delphi, you are.” Lucie turned and walked away, leaving Delphi standing there, furious.

* * *

As the office was brought back to focus, it was silent. The two adults stared at Lucie. Silent tears ran down her face. 

“I’m sorry, Lucie, we didn’t mean to-” Scorpius’ dad said. Lucie stood up in the middle of his sentence and left the office. She couldn’t stay there anymore. She just couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a bit of news about this fic. I'm probably not going to update it as often, because I want to work on other things. I will still update it though! Also, I changed the title because I didn't really like the original one.


End file.
